The Job
by wolverinacullen
Summary: The defining moment of Daken and Nikki's relationship. In 1999, they made a choice. Will they be friends, or more?


**The Job**

Daken grinned, hiking through the trees. It had been two weeks since the two had last met, and that day had been...incredible. He might've thought of actually having Nikki as his woman, if she wasn't his friend already.

She was sitting on a rock a few feet ahead, her back to him, and he crept up behind her, quickly wrapping his arms around her waist, "Hey sweetheart."

Nikki leaned back into his arms, "Hey baby."

He tugged her up and spun her around. She laughed as she fell into his chest. The two had been paired again for an assignment to crash a party and kill some high-society types. It was going to be fun.

"Ready for the party my dear?" he asked.

"Of course your highness" she said, bowing and laughed.

He hiked with her through the forest until they came to the long path to the huge mansion.

"Well at least we won't look out of place" he said, glancing at a couple dressed as vampires.

Nikki scoffed, "Stereotypical humans."

Daken chuckled under his breath, starting up the drive himself. Nikki followed.

A few teenagers were smoking something beside the staircase inside.

"Hey man, want a hit?" one of them asked.

Daken grinned, "Sure man."

Daken growled and lunged at him, slicing him open. His friends' eyes widened, but in turn he slaughtered each of them until a lone girl was pinned up against the wall. Her black hair was tipped in purple, and she struggled against Daken's grip.

"Please...don't" she pled.

He grinned wickedly, "Hey, you went last remember?"

She almost screamed as he tore her open, the blood splattering over the front of his shirt. Nikki grinned wickedly, "You look authentic."

He grinned mischievously, "Thank you."

The two strode in, and the people were quiet. Daken grinned wickedly, stepping up to the DJ's mic, "Attention everybody! This is your assassination. As it's been overused before, prepare to meet your doom!" Daken snarled, laughing.

The people screamed, freaking out and Nikki slammed the doors to the ballroom. She pulled the lock shut, and grinned wickedly, her claws coming down. People gasped, backing away. Daken's claws came down, and he gestured to the people with his claws.

Nikki leapt in, slashing open a few people.

Daken followed in, killing others. The screams were loud, and could be heard through the forest, though there was no one to help them.

Nikki drew back from where she'd bitten and killed someone, and dropped them to the floor.

There was one last girl quivering in the corner, Daken approaching her. His claws extended on one hand. He leaned into her, a small whimper escaping her, "Please...let me go..."

"No can do" he whispered, licking her ear.

Nikki felt a surge of jealousy at the girl, and jerked Daken's arm. He stabbed the girl deeply and twisted around to see Nikki, her eyes half full of hurt, half of jealousy. He let go, and watched her walk out.

"Nikki" he called, and jogged after her.

"Nikki!" he shouted, and spun her around. She growled, and felt the rage, the fury, hurt and jealousy in her. He changed it to pure lust.

She bit her lip and whimpered, and he kissed her passionately. He backed her against a tree, their bloody bodies sticking together from the warm liquid, and his fingers wound in her hair. He tasted the blood on her lips, his tongue probing into her warm, awaiting mouth. She moaned and clawed at his shirt, kissing him harder. He bit down gently on her lower lip, his tongue caressing the inside of her mouth. She groaned heatedly, tugging at the buttons of his shirt.

"Nikki" he whispered, still feeling her hot lips on his.

"Nikki" he said again, her hands roaming his body.

"Nikki!" he shouted, pushing her back. The pure lust in her eyes faded.

"Oh..." she said softly, "You just did that to me?"

He nodded, "Sorry. Couldn't control myself."

She panted, "Ok. Fine. Sorry."

He shook his head, "No problem."

She smiled, "We should kill people together more often."

He grinned, "Yes we should."

_The End_


End file.
